Child Of The Prophecy
by Kaneki08
Summary: Boruto and Sarada have a son named Saruto. He was named the child of the prophecy because he was the only person to be born with the sharingan, theres twist about the actual prophecy where you will find out about as you read!
1. Prophecy

The Child of the Prophecy

It's been 7 days since the last time I saw dad. He's been on crazy non-stop missions. I wish that I could see him more often.

"Saruto Uzumaki, I've called you for the millionth time already. Come eat breakfast" said Sarada Uzumaki.

My name is Saruto Uzumaki son of Boruto and Sarada Uzumaki. My name well it is supposed to represent my grandfather Sasuke's name and also my other grandfather Naruto's name. I wonder if you know how annoying it is to be called the 'Child of the prophecy' every day of my life. They call me this because I was the only child to be born with the mature sharingan. I've never read it but grandpa Naruto says that a scroll was found in an old village written by some very strong old man (sage of six paths). The scroll states:

One day there will be a person born with the Sharingan. That person will have the strongest visual prowess and will also have the mangekyou sharingan of previous holders. There will be 5 stages of Mangekyou sharingan. Who it will be is not certain but, they will have the Sharingan from the weakest to the strongest sharingan.

So I am supposedly this all powerful being. I haven't even unlocked 1 mangekyou yet.

"SARUTO GET DOWN HERE NOW!" said Sarada.

"Okay mom…"

"You see I'm fina…Dad, your back?" Saruto asked.

"Yup…It was a special mission for me and Sasuke Sempai" Boruto said.

"By the way go to your grandfather's house he wants to talk to you"

"Which one?"

"Both" says Boruto.

"M'kay I'll try to make my way to Sasuke's house first."

I put on my clothes and I start jumping on the neighboring houses. I think about it once again that Mangekyou how can I obtain the first stage. I get in front of one of the Uchiha houses and saw that Sasuke's was the only ones.

"Hey Boruto" Sakura yells.

"Im Saruto, grandma" Saruto replies.

"Oh sorry, you look more and more like your father everyday" Sakura replies.

"Couldn't you tell I had sharingan" ?

"Not really, or at least not from here. Sasuke's looking for you. I'll tell him your down here." Sakura says as Sasuke leaps out the window.

"Saruto lets go" Sasuke says as he begins to run.

I follow him but not as fast I don't want to make him seem to old. We stop in front of an old ninja academy.

"I may have found a way to unlock your first Mangekyou. But we're gonna have to work together." Sasuke says.

"REALLY!? I was just thinking about that let's do it." I say gleamingy.

"Alright first things first, becoming a sage"


	2. Ritual

AN: Can you guys please leave some tips or ideas for the story I promise to take all ideas into account.

Ritual!

"I am going to be completely honest with you. I never became a sage before so as for the training you should ask Naruto I'll wait here" Sasuke states.

"Are you sure Grandpa? Well…I'll be on my way" Saruto says as he begins to run to the hokage building.

Will I finally be able to get my first mangekyou sharingan? I wonder how much power I will hold only at my first.

"Oh hey, Shikamaru. My grandpa is in the office right?" Saruto asks.

"Yea but he is really busy. Is it something important?" Shikamaru responds.

"Yes it's a message from Sasuke."

"So then don't mind me go right in, but don't forget to knock first" Shikamaru says.

Alright let's see what happens now. Oh yeah he wanted to see me early so I'll just start off by asking him that question.

"Hey grandpa. I heard there was something you wanted to ask me" Saruto asks.

"Saruto, nice to see you again. And yes there is something I need to ask you" Naruto says with a worried look on his face.

"Well speak up grandpa" Saruto says.

"OK well look I am getting real old now. As you know I am the jinchuriki of the nine tails. I have to pass it on to someone. I was thinking of Boruto, but he is getting old as well. The next 2 people who I would give him to is you and Himawari." Naruto says bluntly.

"I see… well, have you spoken to dad or aunt Himawari" Saruto asks.

"No not really…oh I have an idea. Well I made up my mind and the ritual must be done today. Saruto can you tell your dad and aunt to meet me here and you join as well" Naruto says excitedly.

"No problem. I'll be back in a few seconds" Saruto says as he disappears.

"Were here" the 3 say in unison.

"Hey guys. Well I am not going to take no for an answer. I am going to seal some of the nine tails chakra between you three. Boruto, you are going to have 50% of Kurama's chakra. Himawari you are going to have 30% of Kurama's chakra and Saruto you are going to have 20% of the chakra. If you 3 fight together you will have more chakra to ever exist in the hidden leaf. Besides that all of the other tailed beast chakra will also be sealed in you the same percentage from each tailed beast. Since Boruto holds the most chakra his body will be used as a meeting place for us 4 and the tailed beast" Naruto says bluntly.

Is this what is going to happen. What's gonna happen to everybody now that we will have the most chakra in the village.

"You 3 are Konoha's secret unit following my orders" Naruto says.

"Idiot" Sasuke says at the window.

"Oh yea Sasuke I totally forgot about you. Suppress my six paths power with yours that way I wouldn't die" Naruto says.

"So you didn't forget that" Sasuke says as he smirks.

"Alright let's start this ritual" Naruto says going into tailed beast mode.

Kurama is summoned and he is in a bubbly chakra state. The nine tails state is still sealed into Naruto and the nine tails made out of chakra is cut into 3. Sasuke starts using six paths power to suppress Naruto.

"Alright guys step into your side of the chakra" Naruto screams.

Dad walks first and he goes into a tailed beast state.

Aunt Hima walks next and transforms as well.

I walk in I go in and I begin to transform. Blood drips from what seems to be my eyes. Is this how I get my first Mangekyou Sharingan?


End file.
